A load (e.g., an electrical circuit) may execute a series of workloads. Power requirements may fluctuate depending on the variations in workloads. A significant power ramp increase may cause a voltage output, provided from a power deliverer to the load, to drop. To reduce the possibility of the voltage input dropping below a minimum threshold, system power may be enforced by actively controlling the voltage provided to the load. Conventional technologies may be designed for systems that rarely suffer from significant power ramp increases. As such, conventional technologies may rely on conservative guard bands that waste power and use inefficient mechanisms for reducing power (e.g., throttling) to reduce the power ramp. Such conventional technologies may substantially degrade job performance and waste power.